gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Deal or No Deal/Quotes and Catchphrases
Opening Spiels "Game show inflation is already a hit in over 35 countries, and now the phenomenon is here in America! See what happens tonight, as the biggest decision on television starts now!" - Joe Cipriano (Early Season 1) "From Universal Orlando Resort, heart-pounding thrills, and hair-rising, adventure of wait, this is/it's Deal or No Deal!" - Joe Cipriano (Season 5) Catchphrases "Hello (everyone,) and welcome to Deal or No Deal! I'm Howie Mandel!" - Howie Mandel "Ladies... Please!" - Howie Mandel "Howie: Hello, Ladies! (Models: Hi/Hello, Howie!)" - Howie Mandel "(insert model's name), open the case!" - Howie Mandel "The contestant/Welcome/Please say hello to our next player/We hear it to... (insert name)!" - Howie Mandel "Hello Mr. Banker, right, okay, right." - Howie Mandel "The (new) offer is (insert amount)." - Howie Mandel "The offer went up/down." - Howie Mandel "Your case is worth..." - Howie Mandel "There are 26 cases held by 26 lovely ladies, each of these cases is holding a random amount of money that was randomly placed by a third party. Nobody knows what's inside it, but we do know, that one case is holding $1,000,000, all the way down to one penny." - Howie Mandel (explaining the rules) "Yours to keep, yours to spend, yours to do whatever you want, unless you should decide to sell it to the banker. We'll talk about that later." - Howie Mandel "Remember, whatever's inside theirs is not in yours." - Howie Mandel "If you want to take the offer, you have to hit this button and say deal, and the (insert amount) is automatically/it's yours. If it's no deal, you have to close this box, and you must open (X) more cases, before we talk to the banker again." - Howie Mandel "Shhhh! (Quiet please, everyone!) Let's listen to what he/she/they have to say." - Howie Mandel (requesting for silence from the studio audience when the contestant's family members and friends want to say something to the contestant regarding the offer or when the contestant wants to say something about the offer his/her/themselves/themself) "You have (insert number) cases to open." - Howie Mandel "It's all about risk, it's all about guts, and a great sense of timing. You've got to ask yourself, is this the time, or do you go one more time?" "If you say no deal to the next offer, you'll have to open one case at a time." - Howie Mandel "You sold your case for (offered amount). But the question is, did you make a good deal? Had you said No Deal to that/(insert banker offer), your next case would've been..." - Howie Mandel "And the bank offer would've been/would've offered you..." - Howie Mandel "You sold your case for (insert amount). (insert contestant's name), you've made... * ...a great deal." - Howie Mandel (if the case inside is less than the offer the contestant took.) * ...not such a great deal." - Howie Mandel (if the case inside is more than the offer the contestant took.) * ...a horrible deal." - Howie Mandel (if the contestant took the offer and it had $750,000 or $1,000,000 inside) "You can't leave with more than (insert amount)." - Howie Mandel "Do you wanna to keep your case, or do you wanna switch/swap cases?" - Howie Mandel (2005-2009, discontinued since he doesn't say this from 2018-present) "You have gone all the way, you've turned down every offer, you are going home with what's in your case, your case is worth..." - Howie Mandel "If (insert name)'s case has (insert one left amount left), you are a MILLIONAIRE, even if he/she has (insert right side amount) in his/her case, you decided to go on, there's (insert number of $1,000,000 cases), the next case has (insert one left amount left) in it, you will be a MILLIONAIRE!" - Howie Mandel "This is a very special episode." - Howie Mandel "You look here in this room, you see 26 cases holding millions of dollars. One of these cases has a cool one million dollars. Tonight, someone will have a chance to pick one of these cases and possibly take home whatever is inside. Will it be 1 million dollars, or one penny? One million dollars is the top prize. No trivia questions, no crazy stunts, all they have to do is answer one question. That question is... Deal or No Deal?" - Howie Mandel (2005-2009) "Show people at home how you got here, watch this." - Howie Mandel "This is a very important part of the game..." - Howie Mandel "If you keep the big amounts in, they go up, and if you knock them out, they go down." - Howie Mandel "Don't make your decision alone, you brought people with you." - Howie Mandel "Pick the one (case) with one million dollars/that contains the million in it." - Howie Mandel "You have (number of percentage) chance that your case holds (insert right side amount)." - Howie Mandel "We want to see/Look up there and find anything but (insert right side amount)." - Howie Mandel "Stay away from some big amounts." - Howie Mandel "Look what's on the board." - Howie Mandel "Show us a (insert small amount)." - Howie Mandel "You've set a/another record." - Howie Mandel (2005-2009) "This is the highest offer yet." - Howie Mandel (2005-present) "Remember, it's speed Deal Or No Deal, so pick all six at once/all the same time." - Howie Mandel "How to play Speed Deal or No Deal: I have no time to take phone calls from the Banker, so what he's gonna do is he's going to give me the offer, the offer is going to go right up on the board. Alright, you're gonna have 20 seconds to tell me whenever it's a deal or no deal. If you don't answer within 20 seconds, that is considered no deal and we move on and open another five cases. You have 20 seconds to make a decision/the rule here, he will give the offer, you have 20 seconds to answer. If you don't answer in 20 seconds, that is automatic No Deal." - Howie Mandel (explaining Speed Deal or No Deal) "We don't have time for the all the supporters, as we usually have on a regular game, but we allow you one supporter." - Howie Mandel (Speed Deal episode) "This is a one-time offer, you say No Deal, it goes away." - Howie Mandel (2005-2009) "Life is changing kinds of money, we don't do it without that first contestant." - Howie Mandel (2005-2009) "There are 30 spaces on the Deal Wheel. 15 it says doubles the amount, 5 it says triples the amount. 10 has half of the amount. You spin the (deal) wheel, you go up these/the stairs, you drop the ball and whatever you get; double, triple, or half." - Howie Mandel (explaining the Deal Wheel) "This is Deal or No Deal 2.0, you have another option, and that other option is a counter, you can do a counter offer but one in a game, if she takes it, that's your money and you go home, if she says no deal, all the money is off the table, you have to go on with the game right now, if that happened, you'd have to open (X) case(s)/This is Deal or No Deal 2.0, there's a little different twist, we have to opportunity for the contestant view to negotiate, only once, you can counter offer, and you make a offer that makes sense to her, if she accepts the offer, that is the money she will give you, and take your case and go home, if she says no deal, the money is off the table, and you have to move on and open (X) case(s)/This is Deal or No Deal 2.0, at one point at the game, you can make a counter offer to the banker, okay, if the banker takes that offer, that you take the money, sell her to your case and go home, okay, if she says no deal to your offer, you have to continue opening (X) case(s)/This is also Deal or No Deal 2.0, you can also counteroffer once in the game, okay, if she takes the deal, then that's your money, sell her to your case and go home, if she says no deal, you have to play on. If you play on, you gotta open up another (X) cases/You also have another option once in the game: You can counteroffer. If she takes it, sell your case and go home, if she says no deal, all the money off the table, the game continues; in this case, you would open another (X) cases." - Howie Mandel explaining the counteroffer twist (2018-present only) "Ohhh, I love that." - Howie Mandel (Wii) "That's your case to keep, to take home, to spare you want, unless you decide to sell it. Let's find out if you got a million dollars in there. Are you ready?" - Howie Mandel (Wii) "The man in the room with one job, that's the nasty job, is to get you out of here for as little as possible, he's looking at the board, he's looking at you, and he wants to buy that case for as little as possible. He's working it out, that's the banker right there, he's gonna call me to make a offer right now." - Howie Mandel explaining the rules for the Banker (Wii) "What do you think is gonna happen?" - Howie Mandel when he gets a call from the Banker (Wii) "It went up/down." - Howie Mandel (Wii) "Hello, I'm Howie Mandel, and welcome to Deal or No Deal: The DVD Game. I'm standing inside a vault surrounded by 26 cases holding 26 random amounts of money, ranging from one penny to a cool million dollars. Now, you have the opportunity to play America's most-popular decision-making game in your own home. It'll take some with nerves of steel and lot of luck. Now, there's no trivia questions, there's no crazy stunts, the only thing standing between you and large amounts of money is one question, and that one question is... Deal or No Deal." - Howie Mandel (DVD Game) "Alright, we're ready to play, you need to pick one to twenty six to hold on to, and let's start dealing." - Howie Mandel (DVD Game) "Deal... or No Deal?" - Howie Mandel (DVD Game) "Case number (insert number), now pick 6 more cases to start the first round." - Howie Mandel (DVD Game) "Okay, a lot of money still up on the board for you, alright, let's see what the banker wants to give you in exchange for that case of yours/11 cases down, alright, let's see what the bankers thinks about your pick/How do you feel about that one, I know how I feel, but let's see if the banker gets you to take the deal/This deal will be huge, let's see what he has to say/Three more out of the way, okay, you think this is gonna be a good offer/Wow, I'll bet the banker is sweating, okay, let's see what he has to say/We're in the final stretch, you can almost hear the banker's calculator going up there, can't you/You're making it very complicated on her friend up there, any ideas what he's gonna say, I know, money, but how much/What do you think is up there, you got a good deal, let's see/Only two up there to choose from after this, you just might have to take the deal, is this the time, maybe." - Howie Mandel when he gets a call from the Banker (DVD Game) "No Deal, huh, five more cases to open/You are still in the game, select four more/Pick four cases, show us small amounts/Still no deal yet, you choose three more/We are going down to it, pick three more/Maybe the banker will make you a good deal on the next one, pick two more/Okay, we're down to the last cases, you know what to do/One other case to pick it up to you/Only three cases left, let's make it two cases left, choose one/We're almost there with one case closer/Are you feeling lucky? I hope so, pick one case." - Howie Mandel (DVD Game) "Alright, just two cases remaining, here's the final, do you keep your case you have the entire game or you switch it with the remaining case, you choose now." - Howie Mandel (Explaining the final offer on Deal or No Deal: The DVD Game) "Alright, you've decide to stick with your case, I hope it's a good one. Feeling lucky? Okay, let's open the final case." - Howie Mandel (DVD Game) "Hello and welcome to Deal or No Deal. I'm Howie Mandel, and this evening you could walk away with a huge cash prize. In order to do that, you're going to have to be lucky, gutsy, and have a great sense of timing. Now, I think it's time to introduce you to my better half. Actually, 26 of my better half." - Howie Mandel (PC/Nintendo DS/Gameboy) "We don't know what is in each of these 26 cases, we do know that the biggest amount in one of these cases is 1 million dollars. 1 million dollars, all the way down to a penny. Those different amounts in each case, well, it's one of these amounts. I want you to pick a case, hopefully you'll pick a case with 1 million dollars. Take a breath, think of a number, and pick a case." - Howie Mandel (explaining the rules in PC/Nintendo DS/Gameboy) Taglines "See you next time (right here) on Deal or No Deal!" - Howie's sign-off "Get out of here, will ya." - Howie's alternate sign-off Category:Deal or No Deal Category:Quotes & Catchphrases